istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric's Quest 2: Earn a new Healing Spell
You have proved yourself to Acolyte Miry, but you have much training yet to do. You are ready to being learning more about the healing arts and Miry believes a new spell would be a good way to do that. Quest Text Miry tells you, Ah, good, you are ready to continue your training I take it? The Clerical Order likes those in training to be excited about learning and about their new skills. Keep up this attitude and I believe you may go far, . Now, it is past time for you to begin learning to cast a new healing spell. I have just the one in mind! ---- Resliak tells you, Welcome, little naka. What brings you before the great Resliak? Seeking new spells are you? Well, I do have many different types. And from the looks of you, you are a cleric-in-training. So you have need of many spells. I may have just the one, ! I would be willing to give it to you if you could do me a favor? Resliak tells you, Very good! You see, little one, I was asked to procure several spells for Ishenar the Druid. It has taken me a couple weeks, but I finally received the last spell from my suppliers today. I could use someone to carry the spell runes out to Ishenar for me as I am busy here in town. Ishenar has been called into town here to join the New Trismus Council. You should be able to find him consulting with someone here in town. You have received 1 Box of Spell Runes. ---- Ishenar tells you, I hope your way up here did not prove too dangerous, . I see that you are carrying a heavy load. Might that be for me? I have been waiting on several spells from that Dragon that calls itself a Spell Vendor for several weeks. They are? Merrassat be praised! Your presence at our camp is indeed welcomed, then, for you have brought just what we need to deal with the undead that roam near this camp. While you are here, could you do me a favor? Ishenar tells you, Well, you see, I was running from the camp into town here to report and I was ambushed by skeletons. There were many and I was caught by surprise! In my flight I dropped a pendant that was given to me by the Lady Kendra, may Merrassat smile upon her. It means the world to me, , because it was given for many years of faithful service to my hometown of Kion. Could you retrieve it for me? One of the skeletons between here and the camp probably has it now! Kill them and recover the pendant please! Ishenar tells you, Fortunately skeletons are quite weak against crushing weapons like a mace or hammer. I happen to have a mace here with me that you may use. You have received 1 Ishenar's Cedar Cudgel. ---- Ishenar tells you, You found it! Oh, that is wonderful. You have made my day, . Thank you so much. I am in your debt and I shall speak of you to the Druidic Order. Here is payment for your efforts on my behalf. ---- Resliak tells you, Welcome back, little naka. You delivered the runes? Good, good. Ishenar has been waiting for some time, but there was little I could do until my supplier came through. I am thankful for your efforts, however. Oh, you wanted a spell! Yes, I have just the one. ---- Miry tells you, Oh, good, there you are. I had begun to worry you were gone so long. You are well, yes? That is good to know. You got a new spell then from Resliak? Group Health? Oh my! You will find this spell very useful, . When you are helping others, use this spell and you will heal all of your comrades at the same time. Very useful indeed! Now, there is more training to be done. When you are rested and ready come back here to me. Steps *Listen to Acolyte Miry *Speak with Resliak the Imperial Spell Vendor about a new spell *Deliver the spell runes to Ishenar. Resliak said that Ishenar can be found somewhere here in town. *Listen to Ishenar *Recover Ishenar's pendant from the Skeletons *Return with the Pendant to Ishenar *Return to Resliak in New Trismus for your spell *:After speaking with Resliak you will earn your second reward of the Group Health I spell. *Speak with Acolyte Miry for your final reward Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards The xp and coin rewards are split up into two parts. Category:Quests Category:New Trismus